


Crescendo

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: Bateson (Slipping Away) [1]
Category: Marilyn Manson - Fandom, Tyler Bates - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: Tyler needs to relax





	Crescendo

Tyler was strumming chords on his guitar working on a score for a movie project he'd taken during off season from touring with Marilyn. He was getting frustrated with the crescendo of the score. It needed to be epic and he just couldn't get it there smoothly.  
He rested his chin on the body of his guitar and sighed. Pressing his fingers into the bridge of his nose he closed his eyes, trying to think of how it should sound. 

The door to the studio came slamming open, as Marilyn stormed into the room, startling Tyler at first, before he realized who it was. He laid his face back down on his guitar.  Marilyn plopped himself down on the couch and laid back making himself at home. "Whatcha working on?" 

"Score for a movie. No I can't tell you what, so don't ask." 

"Having a hard time?"

"Obviously." 

"Want some help?"

"I work better alone. You know that." 

"No one actually works better alone. Sometimes you just need a different point of view. Can I hear what you've got so far?"

Tyler sighed and nodded. He turned on the play back for what he'd recorded and mixed so far. Marilyn sat listening intently. After the playback concluded Tyler  switched off the speakers and turned his chair to look at Marilyn. "I can't figure out the crescendo. I can't build it right." 

"What you've got sounds really good. Action movie? Maybe use a cross beat on the sound board and speed the drums to 120? I've found that enhances the dramatic effects in the past. On Superstar Ginger did that by mistake on the drum machine and it sounded amazing. He had hard time figuring out live play but when he got it down it was fucking amazing. Everyone loves Beautiful People!"  Marilyn suggested. 

"Hmmm I didn't consider that. The drum in the background was just to bring together the soundboard generated background sounds with the instrumental sounds. But maybe playing with the background I can build the forefront music." 

"Exactly." Marilyn was now standing behind Tyler. He put his hands on his shoulders and started to knead the tense muscles. Tyler let out an audible sigh of approval. "For now why don't you take a break and come back to it with fresh ears?" Marilyn turned the chair around so Tyler was facing him. 

"I can't take a break, I have to finish this." Tyler complained. 

Marilyn sighed, and walked away briefly and then walked back. "Are you sure I can't convince you to take a break?" His baritone voice rumbled.

Tyler cocked a grin, wondering where this was going. "Maybe... I could be convinced." 

Marilyn bent at the waist and rested his palms on Tyler's thighs, pushing them upwards towards his crotch. His face was millimeters from Tyler's. "You're so tense, you need to loosen up" Marilyn whispered, nuzzling his face into his neck, placing a wet firm kiss. Tyler breathed out a broken breath. Marilyn took that as approval, he let his hands travel upward over Tyler's arms, that were locked tightly to his guitar, and back down to rest on his thighs again as he moved his lips down his neck placing more kisses until he reached the tender spot at the base of his neck. Tyler hadn't moved his hands, or his body, though he'd relaxed a little to Marilyn's touch. A moan escaped Tyler's lips before he could stop it. 

"This okay?" Marilyn asked, stopping for a minute.

"Mmmhmmm, keep doing that." Tyler whispered.

Marilyn stood up straight and turned Tyler's chair around. He massaged his shoulders, working his long fingers over his back muscles and shoulders, down his arms. He worked the knots in the tissue until they had softened, listening to the soft gasps and moans from the other man. He let his hands travel over his chest working the same firm circles into the tissue. Rubbing softly over his chest he made his way to the front of his arms, rubbing his fingertips gently, he placed a kiss at the back of his neck. His fingers went down to his wrists, as he made his way back up, Tyler grabbed his wrist firmly with in on hand. 

Marilyn froze, unsure of how to proceed. Tyler didn't let go of Marilyn's wrist, but leaned over to sit his guitar down. He tugged Marilyn's arm silently asking him to come forward. Marilyn compiled, following the tugging. Once he stood in front of Tyler, all the bravery and seductiveness he'd seemed to vanish. His cheeks flushed. Tyler grabbed his other hand and pulled him forward, letting his fingers lace with his. Briefly he made eye contact with Marilyn trying to comprehend why he was doing. He decided to just act on instinct, be in the moment. Loosen up, as Marilyn had said. "Come here." Tyler spoke with lust in his voice. He pulled Marilyn onto his lap. Again he looked at him, in the eye, breathing increasing in speed, he could hear his blood rushing through his veins. His lips crashed into Marilyn's, his body melting into his immediately. 

Marilyn nipped at his bottom lip before going into a heated kiss, his tongue tracing the inside of Tyler's mouth, like he needed to memorize it, Tyler's doing the same as their tongue last fought for dominance. Their hands traveled over their bodies, only breaking the kiss long enough to tug off one another's shirts. The kisses were breathy and heated, Tyler shifted, he felt himself getting hard, pulling himself up to stand, he walked Marilyn backwards to the couch their bodies crashing down onto it in a tangled heap. 

Tyler broke the kiss, catching his breath he looked at Marilyn, stroking a lock of hair from his face. "I've never done anything like this before." 

" we don't have to do anything. If you want to stop I respect that." 

"I don't. I just don't know what to do."

"What do you want to do?" Marilyn asked shifting his weight so he was wedged more beside Tyler than on top of him.


End file.
